familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christopher Aloysius Enright I (1888-1980)
|Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings = |Death = Paramus, New Jersey |Burial = |Father =William Francis Enright |Mother =Mary Quigley |Spouse =Margaret Mary McLaughlin (1897-1985) |Marriage = Jersey City, New Jersey |Children =Christopher Aloysius Enright II (1927-2009) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Christopher Aloysius Enright I (1888-1980) was a nonagenarian. He started off his career as a telegrapher for the American Can Company in Jersey City, New Jersey and damaged a finger in a railroad accident in 1916. He was in the US Army during World War I. He eventually worked his way up to be an executive at the American Can Company in New York City, New York. (b. Christmas, December 25, 1888, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307, USA - d. August 19, 1980, Paramus, Bergen County, New Jersey, 07652, USA) Social Security Number 066075660. Parents *William Francis Enright (1859-?) *Mamie T. Quigley (1859-?) Railroad injury in 1916 "Telegrapher Gets Damages For Finger. Central Railroad of New Jersey Settles With Christopher Enright, Who Sued for $25,000." World War I He registered for the draft while working as a telegrapher for the American Can Company at 120 Broadway in Manhattan in New York City. He was living at 166 Armstrong Avenue in Jersey City. He served overseas in the War. Marriage On November 22, 1921 he married Margaret Mary McLaughlin (1897-1985) aka Marge McLaughlin, at Saint Paul's Roman Catholic Church, 14 Greenville Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey. Honeymoon They honeymooned in Bermuda from November 22, 1921 to December 01, 1921 and returned to New York aboard the Fort Victoria where they appeared on the passenger list. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1923 when his first child was born he was living on Neptune Avenue in Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. In 1930 he appeared in the Census renting an apartment at 95 Rutgers Avenue in Jersey City in a building owned by the Splieths, who's descendants would eventually marry one of his cousins. Children *Claire Dolorita Enright (1923-2008) who married Almerindo Gerard Portfolio I (1923-1993) *Christopher Aloysius Enright II (1927-2009) who married Alice Patricia McGuigan (1930-2011) *Geraldine Enright (1925-1937) *Marjorie Mary Enright (1938- ) *Loretta Enright (1940- ) American Can Company In 1936 he applied for Social Security while working at the American Can Company at 230 Park Avenue in New York City, New York and he was living at 95 Rutgers Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey. He started off as a paper buyer and worked his way up to an executive position. Death He died in 1980 while living on Forest Avenue, Paramus, Bergen County, New Jersey. His funeral notice appeared in the Bergen Record on August 21, 1980. Images File:1910 census Enright.jpg|1910 census File:Enright-ChristopherAloysius 1916May9.png|1916 injury File:WorldWarIDraftRegistrationCards19171918 266666644.jpg|1917 World War I draft File:Mclaughlin Enright 1920 circa.jpg|Owen McLaughlin II (1863-1931) and Christopher Aloysius Enright I (1888-1980) circa 1920 File:Christopher Aloysius Enright I draft.jpg|1942 draft registration Category:Enright (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Born on Christmas